


Untitled.

by Growtear



Series: Tumblr drabbles. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabbles and requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts), [theLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/gifts).



> I blame [Allourheroes](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/) and [theliterator](http://theliterator.tumblr.com/) because they are amazing writers and ask for the same prompt I gave for them. And special thank you to Michelle, because she help me with this.

They had been evading the issue for a while. From the moment Damian snorted, resting his head in the palm of his hand, and Dick noticed the brown skin of Damian’s neck; until the moment Dick held Damian’s waist and kissed him behind the shelves of the library’s political section.

But Dick supposes they can’t circle the matter any longer. Damian is leaning against the desk, frowning as he stares out the window. And Dick understands, but he doesn’t know what to do other than balance a pen between his fingers. He doesn’t have an answer; everything had always gone too fast to think about the reality of their situation.

It wasn’t supposed to be serious, just a game for Damian, although it was never really clear to Dick. The boy impairs his judgement in a dangerous way. It could be his look or the way Damian sighs his name when Dick has kissed him breathless. It could be his half-smile when Dick gives him a book or the way he grips Dick when they grind against each other in Dick’s office.

Dick thinks he can see it all, but there’s still so much more. The flow of his handwriting, perfect on all his tests, how he bites his lip or the wicked intentions in his smile that usually result in problems for Dick. How he meets Dick’s trusts, hidden in the toilets while all the students and teachers are in class, and the aroma of sex is drawn from the boy’s soft skin.

Dick knows he can’t give him more than that and Damian never asked. Until now. They are pretending, ignoring the noisy celebration that marks the end of the scholar year and Dick sees again the loneliness that Damian tries to hide, disguising it with bad words and worst attitudes. Yes, Dick knows now that he loves Damian but what he doesn’t know is if that is enough for them. He doesn’t know if he can live with the knowledge that Damian wastes his life with someone like Dick Grayson.

Damian is young and Dick knows the boy is beautiful. Each time he kisses Damian feels like he is taking away something important, every touch seems stolen and Dick feels alive for the first time in years and that scares him. How he can lose all his life and recover it at the same time?

The school closes at four o'clock. The sunset light makes Damian to look even younger and Dick swallows hard. He opens his mouth but Damian sighs, turning around and watching him long before he leans forward, giving him a soft kiss. Dick’s body acts on his own and when Damian moans, with his uniform unkempt and his eyes brilliant with pleasure, Dick just thrusts. He ignores his feelings, knowing he can’t voice them.

That must be the only logical conclusion. 


	2. Untitled-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by [Michelle](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/) <3! If anyone has a prompt you can go to my [tumblr](http://e-growtear.tumblr.com/).

They broke a table. A fucking table.

And Grayson laughs like it's funny. Well, it is, and Damian appreciates that, but Damian had liked that table and he's pretty sure he'll have bruises tomorrow because his ass is burning and not just from the way Grayson had smacked it. Damian hadn't wanted that to happen. He had wanted to draw something, then play the violin, but Grayson came to his room, and they hadn't seen each other in almost a month...

It was inevitable, really.

So now they're just lying on the ground, breathless, and Damian thinks his standards for sex have gone up a notch after this. He still feels the way his hole is raw, wet, and sticky, but Grayson refuses to let him go to clean up the mess. He is all smiles and beautiful, bright blue eyes, and Damian definitely doesn’t fall in love all over again.

“Admit it,” Grayson says, laughing softly and dropping kisses on Damian’s neck. “It could be worse.”

Damian huffs but lets himself enjoy the moment. They have to get up and clean. They have to patrol tonight because he knows his father suspects something. He'd defend his relationship with Grayson to anyone but he's still not sure if Grayson would do the same.

“Define worse,” Damian says and Grayson laughs, hugging him tighter, and Damian suddenly wants to go to the bathroom and lock himself in until he can regain control of his heartbeat.

Grayson bites his shoulder softly, licking after, his hands traveling down, and Damian bites his bottom lip. When Grayson speaks again, his voice is deep and there’s something in it that should've warned Damian of his next words: “It’ll be better if I show you, right.”

Damian shudders and forgets everything but Grayson’s touch. Maybe this time they won’t break anything.


	3. Untitled-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to [Michelle](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/) and if anyone has a prompt you can go to my [tumblr](http://e-growtear.tumblr.com/).

They were in Bruce penthouse, doing what they have to do once in a while: pretending to be a "normal" family. Dick wanted to finish the session. Bruce sent him some concerned looks but Dick ignored them, pretending to pay attention in all the things Lucius was saying and actually listening to none of them.

It was Damian fault and Dick was going to make him pay.

The young man was looking at him straight in the eye, making clear all the things he wanted from Dick and even Tim caught the meaning behind the heated and intense staring.

Maybe it was also Dick fault. He refused to have sex with Damian after a long fight between them and the boy just wanted to punish Dick with this. And the worst thing was… it was working.

Dick wished to be alone with Damian. He wanted to know if the hickeys he left two days ago were still there. He wanted to taste the boys sweet lips and hear the soft moans and weak warnings, feel Damian’s soft thighs straddling him while Dick push inside him rough enough.

But they were still in conference so the only thing Dick could do was to send a message: _“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”_

Dick knew Damian got the message because the young man smiled, wicked and so beautiful, making Dick aching for him in many ways and if he thought that was going to stop the boy he was wrong. Damian didn't stop and when Lucius announced the end of the conference Dick had to wait patiently for everyone to go out, Tim distracting Bruce and Damian purposely staying behind, pretending to see something in his phone.

Then they were alone. It was risky and dangerous and Dick was kissing Damian. Tasting the mischief and knowing he again lost the battle.

Damian smiled then, more open and far more provoking than before: “Maybe I didn't want to take this to bed.”

And they didn't.


	4. Untitled-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always [Michelle](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/) is the only one that send me Dd prompts and that's why I love her more. If anyone has a prompt you can go to my [tumblr](http://e-growtear.tumblr.com/).

Damian knew he was sick. He felt numb, cold and hot all at once. His vision was blurred and it didn’t make any sense because he also knew his health was excellent before patrol. Well, maybe not excellent but close enough. Maybe he had fever but nothing to severe, so of course he had to go out to patrol. In the first hour his father didn’t notice anything weird and they parted in opposite directions with nothing more than a “see you in two hours”.

That’s when Nightwing found him. And that’s when his illness decided to get worse and Damian almost broke his nose when his grip in the wire slipped. He should thank Grayson but the man is busy lecturing him about safety as if he could talk about it.

“Leave it, Nightwing, I’m alright,” Damian said and damn the world because he was shaking and his head was spinning.

The next thing he knew, Grayson was touching his forehead, a concerned look in his face. Damian blinked a few times before he understood where they were.

“What happened?” his voice sounded weird and his body ached. He wanted to punch something.

“You fainted…straight into my arms,” Grayson said and then he smiled, warm and gentle. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes.”

“As if… ugh anyway why you brought me to the manor?. I’m fine.” Grayson snorted and Damian noticed he was in his civvies. “You aren’t going back?”

Grayson brushed his cheek and Damian leaned against the cool touch against his skin. “If you won’t take care of yourself I will have to do it, right? And you look cute with the red nose so now I’m officially your nurse.”

And yes, he has to be very sick because that doesn’t sound as a very bad idea.


	5. the end of the world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the world, they survived.

1.

There is a hollow sound outside the tower window. It's probably snow, or a dead bird. The storm has only grown stronger and seems to have lasted for months instead for a few days. His hips ache, the old wound feels fresh in these cold days but Damian continues typing quickly with his eyes fixed on the screen. The red dot moves quickly and he knows that the hunt has to end soon. He listens to Helena's agitated breathing and Damian bites his lips.

The dot keeps going forward. Helena breathes harder and harder and Damian cuts his bottom lip with his incisive. Blood touches the tip of his tongue. Checkmate.

“Above, Huntress.” The red dot is swallowed by the violaceous one and Damian knows that the murderer has been captured. He licks his lips once again and plays with the sensitive and open flesh. A sigh.

Another hollow sound and he rests his hands on the back of the chair. It is late, more than usual, but duty is always first. Always. The communicator resonates with Helena's voice, thanking him and Damian knows he may see her tomorrow, if the storm decides to finish once and for all.

Almost no one visits the tower on stormy days. The snow is depressing and the tower becomes a blurry drawing, lost in time. As its occupant. Damian is entertained thinking about _the before_ , the one nobody discusses anymore but he remembers with accuracy. The curse of his prodigious mind. If he strives, he remembers the scents, sensations, textures and emotions.

He remembers everything.

An alarm activates and Damian rolls his eyes with annoyance. He does not move because he knows that they should be observing him already. He exhales softly and waits. He can almost hear the snowflakes sitting on the roof, sliding by the weight and hurrying down the street, many meters down.

Falling down.

 “Are you still angry?” The voice comes from Damian’s left and he wants to turn. He doesn’t and the voice snorts. “It’s cold here.”

 “It’s cold everywhere,” Damian answers and he knows that’s the end of his intended indifference. He turns the lever in his chair, activating the mechanism and facing the intruder.

Dick looks at him, his eyes sparkling with some kind of happiness that’s alien to Damian. Dick has passive gesture and his raincoat is wet with snow. As always, he sports the beard of days and Damian sighs, shaking his head. It is a lost case, all that, but it is a comforting event in which he finds an unexpected refuge. He moves the lever with the experience of years and goes to his room, with Dick behind him.

“Will you ever stop coming, Richard?” Damian asks and lights incense, his hands shaking a little because of the cold.

“You already know the answer to that,” Dicks sighs, while he removes his trench coat and takes off his domino. His blue eyes twinkle as they find Damian's greens and Dick bows his head. His apologies are peculiar, but for Damian they are enough.

A comfortable silence ensues and Damian becomes aware of his next moves. He always does because it has never stopped hurting. Take a deep breath and position yourself near the bed. He knows that Dick watches him, as always, aware of any false moves that could hurt Damian. As if he were fragile. Useless. He shakes his head slightly and uses the bars to lift his body, the dead weight of his legs making his movements a little bit difficult. It hurts but Damian perseveres and the years do not make it easy, but he is already used to it.

He lies on the bed, exhaling heavily and avoiding Dick’s eyes, who pretends to be taking off his boots. If he closes his eyes, every time he falls back into consciousness of his condition, he would see the big red smile and the BANG echoing in his ears. BANG. BANG. BANG. The end of the world made laughter and mockery. The end of the world snatching everything from him in a confusing moment.

He does not realize that his eyes are closed and it is Dick who brings him back to reality, when he feels the man lie down next to him and placing a conciliatory hand on his abdomen. Hovering in one of the wounds. The one that injured nothing more than muscle.

“I am here,” Dick murmurs and the room smells like incense and bloody memories. Damian wants to tell him again, that Dick must leave him in that tower where Oracle must continue doing his work and becoming a myth. The one he already is. An abandoned object in an abandoned place in an abandoned city that maybe disappeared in the end of the world.

Damian doesn’t speak, biting his lips and opening his eyes. Dick has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. That he will ever see. He wants to tell him but like everything else, Damian doesn’t even open his mouth and looks away.

“You are here,” Damian whispers and Dick smiles before bending down and kissing his forehead with infinite tenderness. Damian asks himself if that’s how Dick kissed his wife. Nobody told him that ghosts were real in winter nights like that.

The wind roars and Dick slides the tips of his fingers down Damian's neck, a movement that leaves him breathless and his palms tingling. Once the prophecy ran strong among their acquaintances. _Two birds wounded by madness, one flying with metal wings, another in a golden cage, where time does not pass_. Damian knows that Dick blames himself, because it’s his habitual way of being and because also, everytime Dick kisses him, there is a bittersweet background. A crazy love that has a lot of repentance and that in storms like that, it becomes bitter tears.

Damian had to keep flying, right?. Dick had already had the chance, right?. But how can they reproach destiny?. After the end of the world, both found themselves, broken and with a desire to find again the paths, even if crooked, that once led them to paths of glory. The night wind on their faces. Young, strong, complete.

Dick runs his hands down Damian's unusable legs. Passionate and charming and the cage becomes golden and Damian is carried away by that fantasy that he can fly back into the hands of Richard Grayson who once upon a time, lost everything only to find something again. Someone. Damian.

They sleep cuddled. At the end of the world storms are hard. Punishments are undeserved. Love sounds almost immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Earth 2 Society comics. Damian is the one injured by the Joker and he becomes Oracle.  
> Hope you like it :) I'll love if you send me prompts to my [tumblr](http://aw16st.tumblr.com/)


End file.
